


Barnes and Grilled Cheese

by arilla



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arilla/pseuds/arilla
Summary: Art inspired by the "Infinite Coffee and Protection Detail" series by owlet





	Barnes and Grilled Cheese

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This, You Protect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752638) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 



Art made with DazStudio 4.9 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find the first part of the series by owlet here: 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1752638/chapters/3745571


End file.
